


BONELESS

by MusicalRaven



Series: The Boneless Saga [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Crack, M/M, Making Out, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Bullshit I wrote for 093119. Posted on here so you can always remember the elegant nature of Boneless





	BONELESS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [093119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/gifts).



Donny and Arnold were not your average blobs of flesh. In the olden days of earth, while most blobs were preoccupied with shuffling their mass from here to there, the two outcasts had started a gaming channel. How they managed to do so-without the invention of computers, internet commentary, or video games in general-was irrelevant.

"Eerg." Donny said, his mass shifting as he groaned. They sat on a generally empty hillside, both gesturing with their flopping appendages at empty air.

"Glurg!" Arnold grunted, mass shaking in anger. Donny let out a hiss of air, bumping up against Arnold as he shook in amusement.

"Eeerf glerg." He blurbed, and Arnold angrily faced him, unable to glare without eyes but somehow still managing to convey his unshakable annoyance.

This was, of course, their daily routine and they were proud of the videos they imagined they recorded. Their follower count had just hit three, now that they had dubbed the tree they leaned against as a sentient being. A big achievement for both trees and blob gaming channels.

But as we all know, good things can't last. Donny and Arnold were made aware of this when the fire appeared in the sky.

"Burb?" Donny grunted, empty blob face turned up towards the sky. Even without eyes, he could sense the rockiness of the air, and he tried to warn Arnold. However, Arnold had just imagined himself onto level five of Blob Invasion and was much to preoccupied ranting about the game mechanics. He was still grunting obliviously as the asteroid struck.

Millions of years later, two men with eerily similar names to our blobs huddled in their recording room. It had been days-no, weeks since they'd last left the room. If only Arin hadn't told that awful joke about chicken breasts. If only Dan hadn't laughed while all the only grumps looked away in shame.

"We can't keep living like this," Dan bemoaned, letting his arms drop limply at his sides. "We can only play through Kirby's dream course so many times. I need something /else./"

"No," Arin snapped, fingers tightening around the controller Dan was sure had melded with his hand by now. "We can't face them. It's too horrible."

"Being in here is horrible!" Dan smacked Arin's arm when he didn't respond after a literal second. "Would you put that thing down and listen to ya boi?"

"There's no time, Dan," Arin said, leaning forward slightly with each word. "I must focus all my energy on this game so I do not think about the worst moment of my life." He was now leaning so far forward, his knees were by his ears.

"Arin, please just-" Dan started, about ready to smack a very specific bitch, when the door of the grump space was kicked down. A large gangly alien with lips for bone suckin' stomped in, eyes wildly searching for food. Dan's jaw dropped, eyes wide at the weird as shit fucking alien. Arin, however, only seemed more emboldened to play.

The alien made a large screeching noise and leap frogged forward, landing directly on Arin's back. Dan jumped back in surprise, letting out a shout. Arin made a small noise of annoyance but still didn't move. Pretty sure Arin was useless at this point, Dan heaved his microphone over his shoulder and proceeded to beat the shit out of the alien.

After the alien lay twitching and flat as a fucking pancake on Arin's back, Dan finally felt some relief. He shoved it off Arin's back to find Arin had /finally/ dropped the controller. He grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him upright, wanting so badly to shake some sense into him. However, since the narrator needed to move this shit along, he was suddenly compelled to stick his tongue down Arin's throat instead. Next best thing, he supposed.

Arin moaned, fingers wrapping around Dan's sides. Dan immediately climbed into his lap, gripping the back of his neck still, like a fuckin cat or some shit. They started grinding on each other, cause they have an alien fetish now. Oh boy.

Grinding and moaning, they felt so energized. And horny. So, Dan, wanting to get this fucking show on the road, pulled back and looked down between them. He had hoped to see some sick ass boners, ready to be jerked off. But he was horrified to find-

THEY WERE BONELESS

**Author's Note:**

> Write me a comment below to let me know how fucked up this shit was


End file.
